Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Forever's Travels of Broken lifes
by Arthur Moebius
Summary: Thrust into a world beyond their control, 5 broken teenagers must work together to save a world they want no part in. With lives at stake and realities uncovered, is this really the world that they wished to live in, or just another nightmare? Can they recover what they have lost? Or are they to remain this way forever? (Reboot of PMDFT, darker themes heavily suggested)
1. Arthur and Phil

_**A/N Well I might as well get this first chapter out of the way while TYS is in waiting, maybe I should put certain days for updates...who knows? Well Summer is here, so I can be a bit more allowable, but jeez, looking back at the original PMD Forever's Travels made me cringe with the spelling mistakes and rushed story, how much I'm grown in like, less than a year O_O. Well, might as well give you a better version of that story. Also, yes, I am still using UnholyPen's characters, he has given me permission to use them, and on top of that, he's pretty busy, having his own stories to work on and a lot less free time then he would want. So you won't hear from him much unless he updates one of his stories, and seriously, this guy makes 10,000 words per chapter on his story O_O it's great stuff, but just be warned that his chapters are pretty long. Well I yapped on a bit to long, might as well begin this remake.**_

* * *

'A new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game?' Arthur thought to himself as he walked around the game aisles when something caught his eye in the store. He checked, looking around for it's price tag and went to put it back, finding none, only for it to appear on other shelves in the store. He sighed, wondering if someone was pranking him. He returned to his mom, bringing the game with.

"Hey mom, can we get this?" Arthur held up the game, but she didn't seem to be looking at it, but past it.

"Get what?" His mom replied. He looked at the game again, confused.

"Oh well, guess nothing." Arthur said, slightly confused, but annoyed of being looked at weirdly. After they got everything and were putting the groceries on the counter, he put the game up there alongside it. They seemed to not even notice it, so he just left it there. 'Good riddance.' He thought, thinking that now the prank was over. How wrong he was. The game was there, middle of a bag, when he got home. He just put it up on a shelf, forgetting about that annoying prank.

He turned on his New 3ds XL, hoping to play some more of Kirby Triple Deluxe, but it didn't seem to be in the game, but that weird Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game was in. He had some red flags come up. 'Am I playing a haunted game!?' He thought, and went to play one of his multiple downloaded games, but it refused to move other than on the PMD game. He was getting scared. 'I-I have a laptop, I don't need to play my New 3ds right now!' He thought to himself, turning the 3ds off and getting on his laptop. Plugging the battery in, but the 3ds came on instead of the laptop, all the laptop had was a picture of the game case.

"Okay, this is becoming creepypasta levels of creepy, do you please mind!" Arthur said out loud to no one in particular as he got an answer.

"Play the game." The laptop begun to type on it's own.

"Okay, I'm just going to read a book...this shit is getting scary..." Arthur decided, not wanting to play the game even more now than before.

"If you don't play the game, we will kill your family, one by one. Play the game." The text said, pictures of him and his family surrounding it.

Silence surrounded him, before fear woke up inside of him. Tears came one by one, he had to play the game. But he could just put it down after that...right?

He turned it on.

And fell into an abyss.

* * *

"Ugh..." Arthur groaned, waking up slowly, he went to scratch his head, but noticed something. 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HEAD AND HANDS!?' Arthur thought, looking at the fact that he was transformed. He had become a Charmeleon.

He seemed to be standing in a red light, but nothing rang out. No voice, no nothing. He seemed to be trapped in this cage, unable to explore past the red light.

He walked around the cage, slept, and walked some more. It seemed like days past him by as he still heard nothing signaling any sign of release. He was the first of the victims.

Every now and then, coal was thrown in the light from outside and he hungrily ate it up, hunger getting the best of him as he failed to question why. He was an animal in a cage and he knew it.

Weeks seemed to past as he started losing himself. Using his hands as sock puppets, making little stories with them to past the time that never seemed to end. He stopped eating the coal, no longer willing to live. He thought about his family, and how they would react. Making the story with his hands, it kept him busy.

Soon, another light appeared right outside the cage, yellow. He felt sad for the poor soul trapped with him, but, what could he have done. He continued his story before a whip came out and hit him. He looked around in confusion. The hell!?

"GET UP!" A voice yelled out on him. "NOW YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THIS PLACE! SO SUCK IT UP, AND DO YOUR JOB!" The voice yelled at him. "WE'RE READY IN 5, 4, 3..." The voice counted down as a Pikachu appeared, and the cage forcing me to sit up right. I couldn't say a word, trapped in my own body as they held me upright.

Soon, it went to black for me one last time.

* * *

I looked around, seeing that I was stuck in a yellow cage. But at least someone was...The hell? I looked down, seeing that my hands were much different, becoming tiny little hands, like a Pikachu. Odd, but there was a Charmeleon over there. I tried to wave my hand hello, but the Charmeleon failed to respond. I was weirded out, he seemed like someone who would wave back, but then again, his body was too perfectly straight up, like a puppet on a tight string. He sighed, wondering how long they would be trapped in here. So he sat down. Patiently awaiting the next one to fall down here.

* * *

He wasn't the best kid, but no one was. In his neighborhood, you had to fight to just live another day. He was checking the Flea market, which in that neighborhood, was code for Gun Store, but less legal. He saw the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Forever Travels game, and figured he'll pick it up. He put it down.

"What are you doing? Handing me nothing!? What, you going to pay in invisible cash!?" The clerk yelled at him, angry that he put seemingly nothing down, he shrugged, used to the yelling, and put the game in his pocket, instead putting down the Glock model 27 and ammo for the gun. He brought out the cash and the transaction never happened. He put the gun and ammo on his belt, putting his shirt over it and loaded the gun as he went home.

*BANG!* Gunshots roared out close by, he kept an arm on his gun, but did nothing. The police were going after civilians again. He sighed, getting his gun out and going in cover. He wasn't going to be able to get home with these police on the block. He shot the wall behind him, making the police think it was from a different angle than what it really was and walked away, staying in cover as he slipped into an alley, covered in the darkness, he made his way out towards his house, but had to slip back into the alley as the police were patrolling all of the streets, just waiting to find anyone stupid enough to walk out on the street. No one regulated these police officers and they don't get paid that much, so they took it out on anyone in the streets. Which caused markets like Joe's Market, the Flea Market he was just in, to get crazy amounts of money from people having to stock up on arms to defend themselves with. Many went with assault rifles, but the smart ones went for Pistols, avoid to much attention. Thankfully someone grabbed an assault rifle and went crazy with it, leading them away from everyone. The guy slipped into an alley and got away, as everyone still out went back home, including Phil. Phil hated having to keep his gun on hand, but the alternate was so much worse.

He slipped inside his home, happy to hear the plates breaking on the ground and his parents attacking each other again. He quietly went upstairs and locked his door silently. He sat down on his bed, putting his gun and ammo on his table and getting his DSi out, putting the game inside, he noticed something was off. It seemed to be taking a long time to load, and he shrugged, having time on his hands.

"Do you wish to escape YES NO" A dialog box appeared, he looked around, but didn't press A. Escape? From where?

"Do you wish to escape from this reality YES NO" The dialog box changed, great, it was hearing his thoughts. Well, yeah, he could care less about this world, why would he? His father abused him and his mother and his mother had psychotic breaks, even going as far to almost...He shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought. he pressed A on YES.

"Good. Almost thought we would have to force you like the last one." The dialog box appeared quickly, before the world went to black.

* * *

He sighed, remembering how he got here. He wondered how long it would take, but he pitied the Charmeleon. He was forced here against his will, and most likely broke down, causing them to take control. He shuddered, wondering what would happen, but soon found out.

A brain came from above the Charmeleon's head, as his brain was taken out, and the other one put in. Phil's eyes widened at the sight. Even in his world no one went this far. His brain was taken away to god knows where as the Charmeleon blinked, before going through several emotions as a test.

"Hi!" The Charmeleon called out to him. What the hell was he to do!? THIS GUY LITERALLY HAD HIS BRAIN REMOVED!

"Hi?" Phil played along, not knowing what he could do to even bring that into conversation. I mean, seriously, try bringing up, 'Hey your brain just got replaced, so how are you feeling?' Into a conversation, like seriously.

"So how are you today?" The voice seemed nearly robotic, but human at the same time, what was up with this guy!? How long was he trapped in here!?

"G-Good." Phil stuttered, flinching as a result of it, then he remembered that his dad wasn't there to punish him and he sighed in relief. Maybe there was something he could do about this.

More lights appeared, blue, and white. But that was enough for Phil, he had enough with this crazy day and instead, went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **O_O OKAY CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHEN THAT STORY GOT THIS DARK!? CAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER THAT BEING IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION! Seriously, police brutality, kidnapping into a lobotomy into a FULL BRAIN TRANSPLANT, and seriously. You wanted Arthur's backstory. Did you REALLY want to know that was what happened!? Remember, he is trapped in here waiting for the others, it took 2 months for Grov to get there, and 2 and a half weeks for Pika. Think Arthur isn't going to break in that time? Well...hope you got what you wanted in this remake...*Shudders* Well next up is Eve and Spencer's backstory again, but it explains more of Spencer's this time around and leads better into Eve's reaction. Remember, only 3 are terrified of this place. Pika, for what happened to Arthur, Eve, over what happened to Spencer, and Grov, for what happened to Civ. Arthur is basically dead by this point, his original personality and memories being destroyed, and being replaced, and Phil(Pika) is now scared for life. Who knows how dark this story goes. Welp that's enough for this chapter. Hope you don't get to terrified of this story like I am for making it!**_


	2. Kye and Tye

_**A/N When you reread an old story of yours and are as creeped the hell out as you were then. Wow, what the hell was I on when I made that first chapter!? Well, here's the thing, Spencer and Eve are not my characters to begin with( they were UnholyPens characters, not mine) So I kinda have to change them...a bit. So here's the new two,**_

 _ **Kye the Kadabra- older brother of Tye the Quilava, mature, distant from Tye, tries to keep his family together**_

 _ **Tye the Quilava- younger brother of Kye, envies his brother, but his brother thinks its hate, hates his deadbeat father, is scared to death of what happened to Arthur.**_

 _ **And as for Arthur.**_

 _ **Arthur is somewhat alive! I said somewhat! What happened to Arthur is that his brain was basically taken somewhere else, such as a new body. Hint hint. I saw that chapter and I rather not kill the MC that damn fast. Would be a cool confrontation if the fake meets the original. But for the time periods.**_

 _ **Arthur- first up Jun 2014**_

 _ **Pika- 2 weeks after Arthur (Mid Jun)**_

 _ **Kye and Tye- Jul(mid) 2014**_

 _ **Grov and Civ - Jul(end) 2014**_

 _ **Ages**_

 _ **Arthur- 14**_

 _ **Pika- 15**_

 _ **Kye- 18 Tye- 14**_

 _ **Grov- 19 Civ -20(More on him later in story!)**_

 _ **(Funny how the leader is the youngest.)**_

 _ **I shortened the times so they don't die in those cages basically. But Arthur is alive and in another Charmeleon body, just trapped in a jail cell(what else is new) but more on that fun torture stuff later in the story. I had to basically rehaul most of the overarching story so sorry for the expo dump here. On top of that, Kye and Tye aren't really that close as Spencer and Eve were, as they grew distant because of what happened to their family. On top of that, yes, Pika DOES tell people wtf happened to Arthur. And YES, you will see the person behind that voice, all in due time. God damn this AN is already a huge amount of words, sorry I'm rambling, onto the story!  
**_

* * *

"K-Kye. W-What's wrong?" Tye asked his brother, who was staring at the seemingly invisible game. Kye shook his head.

"Don't touch that...it's possessed or something. Something bad would happen if you did." Kye told them, as he got his prayer beads out and begun chanting. The game had a weird aura radiating from it, a dark purple haze as it went after Tye. Tye got his prayer beads out and also begun chanting, as it seemingly disappeared again. They sighed.

"How many more times are we going to see it? We been seeing it since June! It's been taking people, I know it!" Tye asked, exhausted as they had been fighting the game for months on end. Kye only sighed.

"I don't know Tye, I don't know." Kye answered, barely showing his equal level of exhaustion.

"Cmon kids! You can play exorcist another time!" Their mother called as they sighed in union.

"Coming!" They union as they ran over.

Unbeknownst to either of the 3, the game had returned, waiting for the children to pick it up.

"We need a plan of attack." Kye told Tye once back alone in their room, "The prayer beads and the online prayer are only sending it away temporally, we need a more permanent solution." He reasoned. The online solutions were only holding it back for a while, but it was getting stronger and harder to send away, needing more of the prayer to send it off. Soon the prayer would become too short in order to work and fail them in time of need.

"Let's look for a real priest, we been using a Buddhist prayer, so a Buddhist priest would help, right?" Tye reasoned as Kye nodded in thought.

"Yeah...that just might be the way! Good work little bro!" Kye grinned.

Looking back...he hasn't seen his brother grin after the accident, it happened after that night while they were sleeping. Appearently a man was possessed and had gone into the house, killing their mother as he was trying to do something with their GBA. It was written off as murder in the 3rd degree and while the man was found guilty, he appearently was able to just walk free by pleeding insanity. Only having to go through 5 years in jail and mental asylum. Kye grew distant from him, but both knew who was really at fault.

They just stared at the GBA in front of them. As they had used the shelf it was on to put it on the ground, around the sealing circle they made with the Priest's help. The 3 were now in prayer, hoping to seal the evil game away.

Blood mared the walls. The Priest's head having exploded from the impact of the wall that convidently only killed him.

And forced the kids to touch the GBA.

"Shit." Kye said as the GBA turned on.

And everything turned to black.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT WAS TO GET YOU TWO!?" The voice yelled as whips attacked them as they void cleared slightly, "YOU DAMN INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY WE STILL NEED YOU!" The voice yelled on as they barely noticed the new forms out of the pain of whip.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Tye yelled as the flame burned the whip up, saving them from further punishment. "Who are you to decide our fate!? What do you want with us! You evil damn beast!" Tye yelled at the voice, a new flame(Wow, unintentional puns. Wow) in his heart as he spoke up. " **WHO ARE YOU!?"** He yelled onto pure silence.

Then the Charmeleon grinned.

He did not like the Charmeleon grinning. He learned that in a good two seconds under it. It seemed to be robotic and human all at once, an unholy grin that seemed to stretch far further than the mouth should, heading from cheek to cheek fully while also seeming to pierce the soul. That one could be the eyes though..

Yeah it was the eyes. Blank, dead, pure darkness that seemed to just consume you with the darkness it held, a body that looks like it hasn't ate in a good week or two and oh, the fact that it was a CHARMELEON BODY! Tye tried holding his hands out to get away only to fall.

"Ugh, I miss having hands." Tye said as he was picked up by the air. "WOAH!" He screamed in shock as he was hovered over to Kye. "K-K-K-K-" Tye stuttered madly.

"It's just me Tye. You're a Quilava yourself you know. Be glad I actually played Pokemon in my younger days. It seems like we're in Pokemon bodies now and being kept prisoner, wonder why.

"Who knows." Phil spoke up, looking blankly towards them. "I've been here for a good week or so, but its kinda hard to tell time in here, so it could have been a month or so. Still better than out there I'll say." He yawned.

"It's only the beginning of July." Tye stared.

"Oh, so I haven't been in here that long, only about a week or two. That's helpful. Name's Phil, I guess the little fire rodent is Tye and the psychic thing is Kye?" Phil asked, seeming more bored than anything. They nodded, "Okay, from what I know, that one," He pointed awkwardly at the Charmeleon, who didn't even react to his presence, "Is pretty much dead. I saw his brain get pulled out and replaced with another one..." Phil said as he shuddered as the Charmeleon looked at him with a smile. He sank into the corner in fear, he waited for a while until the Charmeleon paid him no more mind, looking the siblings, he saw that they too were terrified.

"H-His brain was removed!?" Tye yelled in his whisper voice, as Phil nodded fearfully.

"I lived in a place where we had to kill to live, and have guns on our person to defend from the corrupt police, and yet even I am terrified of that. I-I've seen dead bodies...but that!?" Phil said as he shivered again, the memory engraved into his subconsciousness. The 3 sat in silence as the Charmeleon ate robotically. They shuddered in union.

Nothing really could have been said after that. As they all knew they trapped there, 3 alive and 1 basically dead, fan-fucking-tastic. They knew the voice was still watching them like caged animals, which they were at this point, so they couldn't say anything out of line. Yet it still allowed Phil to tell them about what happened to that Charmeleon fellow. Tye gulped as he was thinking this.

"Now what." He whispered to Kye and Phil.

Sadly no words answered him, for neither of them knew themselves.

Another light appeared.

* * *

 _ **A/N WELP! After the expo dump in the beginning, nothing really HAPPENED this chapter...other than a lot. Let me explain a bit more of some things as I want to make sure you understand(Seeing as after the intros, backstories really won't be referenced again unless on the side.)  
1\. Kye and Tye were not priests or anything, what had happened was that they read the news of what happened to Arthur and Phil, for they lived around the same area, and disappearing from a game that never was, well it seems like it would at least be on a website or something. They had looked after seeing the game follow them and had done a prayer they had learned from school to banish it. After the first 3 times they looked up it online and bought prayer beads and memorized the prayers both would say. Their mother of course, couldn't see the game so thought the kids were playing around, the kids don't hate their mother, but the relation is strained with her not being able to see the game.  
2\. After the accident they had moved into a church, which happened to have experience in exorcist affairs, and thus tried to help. However, because it was a catholic church, and the game was weak to Buddhist prayer, it backfired and only strengthened the game, allowing it to send the wall tumbling to kill the priest, who had also exploded at the same time(The wall was to hide evidence and force the brothers to touch the GBA, and thus the game.  
3\. The man was possessed and stupidly put the GBA on their game shelf, allowing that to happen.  
4\. on the subject of the man. The verdict isn't that unlikely sadly. Murder without intention is a 3rd degree murder. Little brief rundown  
First degree murder is the intent and planning of the murder. Basically you wanted to murder them and planed in all out, and done it. That's first degree murder.  
Second degree murder is having the intent, but not really wanting to do it. Like you wanted them dead, but it was an accident with the murder. Like you accidently pushed them to their death or something.  
third degree is basically every other murder, like not having the intent to do.  
**_

 _ **Then pleading insanity most of the time leads to mental asylum and less jail time depending on if they buy it.  
Yes this does happen in real life, so I did research a bit. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I have a competition coming up next week so I won't be able to update for awhile, but not that long. Just a week or two. Sorry for that, Enjoy the chapter and please review to let me know your thoughts on this horror of a plot!  
**_


	3. Crov and Grov

_**A/N Well if you want to Beta this story(since I treat this more like a webcomic, leaving mostly the main parts of it, but the polish is non-existent more than half the time.) Then shoot a pm to me, would help.**_

 _ **Also, in answer to the only review on this story thus far(To the end of chapter 1. Will add more as I see them(I am writing this AN as time goes on like usual.)**_

 _ **For having Charmeleons charmeleons, or uncapitalizing all the Pokemon names. Here's the problem with that in my personal opinion. Those ARE names for those, and if you look at the games, they CAPITALIZE THE NAMES! So I just leave them capitalized. I understand that one, so I just wanted to point that one out.**_

 _ **As for the other parts. I admit...wasn't expecting that, but was thankful for the advice. Now let's go through order.**_

 _ **1\. for the "He said she said" one, that is just my personal writing style, and I do wish I had a Beta to help that translate better to you guys.**_

 _ **2\. For the rapid pace, that is just my style of writing, as it's more like a webcomic to me. It's crude, but it does contain what it is needed to contain.  
**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait, thankfully I'm back, so let's get started!**_

* * *

"Great. Don't look now..." Grov, short for Grover, groaned as he looked behind the two brothers.

"It's following us again...isn't it." Crov, short for Crover, sighed as his brother nodded. "Well time to run I guess." Cro sighed as they started running once more. This had been happening for a good month, so they were more bored than anything else. This stupid game was being VERY persistent of them picking it up. Thankfully their friend Henry happened to be there and warned them about how it was a trap. So they were able to avoid it.

Then it started running after them.

Yes.

RUNNING after them. It had somehow gotten legs and arms and was relentless with trying to get them. And then it started passing through walls. The only way they could get away was just running faster for about a good 3 hours in order to lose it. Great for exercise, but exhausting as all hell. They had been doing this for a good month now as it finally hit into July, but the game was getting faster and better and blocking them off. Soon they were going to get caught, but Henry was able to be a great safe zone and all they had to do was make sure they stayed pretty close to his house and then immediately run there. Sometimes it was just too far away, hence the running for 3 hours straight. It seemed like the game was getting more and more angry at them as they ran into the house. Breathing a sigh of relief they looked up.

"Hey Henry." Grov panted out.

"Henry..you okay?" Crov noticed it first, usually Henry would answer Grov, especially when in the same room. This time he just stood there.

"FoUnD YoU." His voice distorted.

"Fuck." The two siblings unioned as they jumped out the window and ran off. There goes their safe place again. Henry warned them that the power of the game would try to possess him back from time to time. And for the most part they were able to survive without it, making sure to leave the window as a great escape route in order to escape in case of those emergencies, but it seemed that their luck ran out when the game seemed to multiply around them.

"Can...we talk this out?" Grov nervously laughed. He didn't get a response as darkness came over them.

* * *

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND BEING ABLE TO AVOID US! YOU CAUSED SO MUCH HASSLE FOR US THAT IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN BETTER TO LET YOU ALL DIE. WE ALREADY KILLED THAT FRIEND OF YOURS." The voice yelled at them as the two growled, having been trapped in restraints. The voice sighed, calming down, "We only need one of you, with the other being a special type of motivation. Who's it gonna be."

"Crov." Grov said at the same time that Crov said, "Grov."

"Hmm. Well we'll take that Grov guy. Seeing as his name fits his pokemon form." The voice said as Gro was released from his restraints as Cro looked onwards, before being taken away. "CROV!" Grov yelled as he glared back at the voice.

"You better remember who you're fighting for." The voice said before darkness overtook him again.

* * *

A light appeared as the others looked towards it. Tye, Kai, and Phil trying to avoid the grin the Charmeleon had put on as they shivered involuntarily once more.

Grov was shoved into the cage unlike the others as he got off the green looking floor. He growled, a glare towards the voice before punching the floor, muttering a few curses upon the voice as he looked upwards. He looked at the grin impassively, seeing the falseness of it.

"Another one joins the merry captives I guess." Phil sighed, looking at Grov.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, why is that Red skin's grin so fake?" Grov raised an eyebrow towards the False Arthur.

"His brain was completely removed and replaced with another, most likely robotic, copy." Phil said blandly.

Grov nodded as he took in the info. "Lot better than his brother getting taken from him." He said with a glare.

"Remember, he's watching." Phil warned him, showing that he gotten the message. He looked to Tye and Kai as the 3 nodded.

"I know, just know that I have my motives." Grov warned him back as the 3 nodded once more.

The floors started lighting up as the cages opened, before they were pushed to the center.

"Well, that's-" Grov started before the floor opened up and they started falling. "JUST GREAT!" he ended as the False Arthur grabbed them and used Flamethrower to slow their fall to the bottom.

The 5 said nothing, for nothing was needed to be said.

* * *

 _In a completely different place_

"Where the hell am I?" Arthur said as he looked around the dark room he found himself in.

"It seems like you need a bit more... _ **Motivation.**_ " The voice called out once more as he noticed the yellow light coming like a whip towards him.

He gritted his teeth, forbidding himself to scream in utter pain as the whip attacked him.

"Let's see if we can give it to you." The voice said quietly as this time Arthur did cry out in pain as the whip came back once more.


	4. Falseness and incentives

_**A/N**_

 _ **HELLLOOOOO PEOPLE! :D Now after all the horrid nightmare fuel we just experienced in earlier chapters (Lobotomy in the first chapter, didn't think it would get that real so quickly...) Well now that the group is on the ground, it's not going to be as messed up as the first three chapters, now that doesn't mean messed up shit is going to happen in there, but it's going to have happy stuff as well. So enjoy that! I hope to have this be about 20~30 chapters, hopefully no more than that(I barely can even hit 20 chapters! That thought terrifies me!) so hey, good luck and welcome to the ride of your life. You thought the first 3 chapters were bad? *evil laughs***_

 _ **The thing about this story is that while some chapters are more lighthearted than others, there will be more shifts than one off chapters. Right now we started in a depressing style and are trying to shift towards a bit more lighthearted, then back again. The one thing I will swear on is that there will be little to no filler chapters, and if there are, then they are there to do one of three things:**_

 _ **1\. Relate more to the characters, side or otherwise**_

 _ **2\. Explore a side that wouldn't be explored otherwise(helps with #1)**_

 _ **3\. Bridge a gap in the story that couldn't have been filled with the character's perspective on the group. Such as if the group breaks off, it would be following the groups before they came back together.**_

 _ **Filler chapters will not(hopefully) happen in this story, but I am(AM) open to suggestions over what the group can encounter and then connect it to the story. Some may be more towards a paragraph or two and others can be a really lighthearted chapter depending on where we are.**_

 _ **Also, this story is mostly based off of PMD2 but will contain a lot of plot lines from all over, such as PMDRRT &BRT, PMDGtI, and PSMD. (acronyms! for those that didn't understand, Pokemon Mystery dungeon Explorers of Time darkness sky, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue team and Blue Rescue team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity, and Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.)**_

 _ **Finally, I love reading your reviews, it fills me up with a passion for keeping going on these stories. I noticed that the stories I tend to get further along in, tend to keep going based on reviews, with the ones with more reviews getting further. If you have something you want to say, such as good work or even criticism(Any criticism is good criticism in my opinion!) then please PLEASE leave a review down below!**_

 _ **Last thing(I swear!) I know I don't usually say this, but thank you for reading this fanfic, it really brings joy to me to know that someone out there reads and likes this fan-fiction that I try my best to make, for any of my stories.**_

 _ **Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo, and I wish I could help keep it going :D**_

 _ **Enjoy the Show.**_

 _ **And yes, the comedy will come, just...not from this chapter I believe, but it is a lot more lighthearted than the others. Just remember that they just saw this guy get brain-swapped, doubt they'll warm up that fast to him.(Seeing as this is only a few...weeks after the event, and those weeks have been of him sending death glares their way and more. Not exactly the best introduction.**_

* * *

The ringing in their ears refused to stop from the pain of landing on the cold stony ground. The collective groan caught them by surprise as the group looked over at the (replaced, their minds would scream) Charmeleon. He had a hand...paw...thing on his head as he groaned again, catching their look at him, he blinked. "What?" He asked as they stared at him in different levels of fear. Phil blinked as Tye awkwardly laughed.

"Nothing..." He said as the silence bore heavily over the group. "How about we try finding where we got sent? Maybe find a town or something?" _Maybe find a police unit and call about how this Charmeleon literally got lobotomized right in front of Phil? Maybe find Phil a therapist?_ remained unsaid questions, but their presence still remained present. The group remained oddly quiet, not even little whispers were passed among them as they went forward before the forest seemed to shift in presence.

Kai was the first to notice the shift as he looked around, wondering what happened as Tye looked at his brother, worried and confused. Grov was next to notice, but only tensed slightly as he felt the place change, but couldn't tell how. Phil noticed it as he unconsciously had his hands set in a familiar pistol grip over an invisible gun that didn't exist. He noticed soon after as he forced his hands to separate from their combined state as he still remained tense and unaware of what was going on.

As soon as the Charmeleon stepped inside, it seemed like he stopped for a minute, reading something they could not see, but they couldn't tell for something attacked them.

Phil was the first to react to the foe, his hand forming like he was pulling the trigger on a glock 45 as a bolt of lightning attacked the attacking Snivy. He held his breath, unsure on if others were around or not as he looked around towards the rest of his team. He nodded to Grov, who had been watching his back, everyone having paired up except the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon noticed and took the front lines as he looked at the Snivy, before using metal claw on it. What he had saw was the fact that the Snivy still had some HP left and was just waiting for an surprise attack, but no one else was able to see that, and thus looked in shock of the Charmeleon's actions. Grov and Phil didn't react much, but Tye was currently struggling not to say anything, Kye noticed this, and hugged his brother in a sign of presence and understanding.

The group continued at a steady rate, keeping a healthy distance of about 1 or 2 paces as the group continued towards the dungeon end, before finding the stairs. The stairs that seemed to last a century as they kept going upwards without end, a blanket of darkness shrouding the other side in mystery and suspense. The Charmeleon went up naturally, having known that there was no danger; however, the rest of the group debated following the Charmeleon, before begrudgingly heading up to find a bemused Charmeleon, who smirked as he saw the group head up. The group tensed at the following expression, which seemed to stretch the skin to proportions that it shouldn't have been able to make. Eyes that remained cold and lifeless while his smirk was the only sign of emotion on his face. The Charmeleon looked like a robot, fake, false. The Charmeleon noticed this and let out an unheard sigh of resignation as he looked ahead, reading something the rest of the group couldn't see. "Please." The word shined across the Charmeleon's vision as he thought them to his master, "Let the real one return, they need him, not me." He continued.

During this, the rest of the group prepared for the next floors, unaware of how many laid for them, all except the one they have come to fear, the False Charmeleon, who was dealing with his own unheard issues, a single tear escaped, unknowingly to the group.

* * *

Treeshroud forest, a 20 floored dungeon filled with high level 30 to 40 pokemon. Great for testing the skills of this group without overwhelming them, while attending to the issue of plot by having Grov there in his location. If he was to stop the plot from happening, he had to control it, his way. The figure grinned as he thought this, just a little more, and all of his hard work would be complete. Just a little more and he will save them. Just a little more... He looked to the figure in the cage, who still did nothing but growl viciously whenever he would walk near him as he played the footage gathered from the Charmeleon's senses on screen. A silence fell upon the room, tense and filled with nothing but worry, rage, and exhaustion. He grinned, letting the figure go first.

"...Why..." The barely audible croak came from the figure's mouth. It sounded familiar, but broken and almost unrecognizable at the same time. The figure smiled.

"Why not? You were the one to deny them, to escape via death. I just showed you what happens if you disobey me." The figure explained with a playful shrug.

The caged being growled before repeating, "Why." He said with a sharper and louder edge, the voice's owner becoming clearer, but nothing more.

"For I needed your help, and I will get it whichever way I could possibly get it. As much as I hate to admit it, you are the one piece I absolutely need, so I absolutely can't let you die, sorry not sorry!" The figure laughed as the caged being tensed. "Oh Arthur you really need to use your words! I wouldn't be able to understand your unheard questions if you don't use words!" The figure continued as Arthur's Charmeleon body came into view, looking torn and deformed at some parts while clear and new on others. He grimaced.

"If I'm important, my friends are." Arthur explained.

"You think I didn't know that?" The figure said and said, laughing as he had already knew of that. "Why do you think I have other incentatives?" The figure continued as he pointed to Arthur's right, another set of cages appeared.

Housing a Combusken within one of the cage's grasp.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Annnnnnnddd I think I'll end it there! Well now that wasn't what was expected I guess! But yeah, I had planned this to be a bit lighthearted then the last 3 chapters(which it was, no death this time) But for the most part it also shows a new side to the that there IS a brain in that body, just not its main one, so while the eyes reflect death its, the rest of the body shows life. Also, yes those are game mechanics he sees, for he is the main player in this place. I wonder who's in the cages :P Also, who do think the figure is? Would love to hear your thoughts in a review, as that'll make me want to work on the chapter that much faster! CYA!**_

 _ **~Arthur/Char**_


End file.
